This invention relates to a piano and a soundboard therefor. Upright pianos and small grand pianos have been basically unable to achieve the tonal quality and balance of larger grand pianos. This is due in a large measure to the size limitation imposed upon smaller pianos.
Problems arise in conventional smaller pianos because of limitations on obtaining the best speaking length of strings in view of the limitation of string length and soundboard size. The speaking length of strings particularly in the bass is often less than desirable because the bridge of the piano cannot be placed too close to a glued edge. While cantilevered bridges have been used in the bass this introduces other problems. Also, soundboards often vibrate with dead spots, and as a result, upright pianos normally have shallow basses and treble.